


Lance, Lance Black.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran (mentioned) - Freeform, Demon!Keith, Elf!Allura, I'm pumped, M/M, Witch!Lance, Witch!Pidge, almost forgot that tag, and?? sorry?? for??? errors??, but he thought it was so good and said i should post it, god!keith, hey guys halloweens soon here, i started this for my friend, james bond reference, keith is kinda a god, so look where we are, this is really bad but i'm posting it beacuse we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A potion shop? I thought those didn't exist anymore.





	Lance, Lance Black.

Keith didn't know what he was doing, he was walking outside on the streets when he saw a potion shop. 'They still exist?' Keith sighed. 'Well, I guess I should go in'. 

When he opened the door the first thing the noticed was the boy in very little clothing, his face turned a shade off red. When the boy turned around and smiled at him it was like he was a god 'How is he human?' Keith thought to himself. "Hello, what can I help you with?" The blue eyed man smiled so kindly at him, "W-w-ell, uh, I d-don't-t really know... ?" The guy laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh. "Well I guess I should introdouce myslef, I'm Lance Black, the black witch." Keith could only stand in schok when he heard 'The black witch' "I uh, I'm Keith, king of hell." Keith was reaching out his hand to shacke Lance's, but before he could Lance started to panic. 

Suddenly Lance's eyes grew wide- "I'm so sorry!" He suddenly bowed down while he looked like a small, cat. He must've been scared of the "King of hell" title. He wasn't at all scary, he was just a little guy that just happend to be god-ish. "Ah, there is no need for that. Please get up." Lance was slowly comming up when a very petit and feminine form crashed into his back, with the rage the girl had it was no shock when she started screaming into the man's ear "Why aren't you working on the potion?!" The girl was screaming so loud hell itself could problablly hear it. "With the most respect, Pidge, I think you mean your potion?" Suddenly the girl started to blush. "I mean, uh, I know, I know. I need to do this potion but it's really hard!" She was starting to scream a bit at the end, but Lance didn't look scared in the slightest. Heck, not even Keith was. 

"It's a level 1 potion." 

"Still hard."

"A potion you should be able to do when you're 3." 

"Still hard!" 

"A potion that is literally 2 ingrediants." 

"STILL HA-" 

Keith heard a door open, he looked and right there a elf was standing. 

"I'm sorry to butt into this conversation, but Pidge, you havto make your own potions." When he finally got a chance to look at the everyone in detait. The guy named Lance had a cliché witch hat, he had a pare of very short shorts and a crop top, over it there was a black cardigan. Pidge had big round glasses, she wore a hat with flowers and vines on it, she had a big green dress with a pair of white boots. There was another girl in the room, she was much bigger then the other one. White big curly hair and elv ears, she was wearing pair of white pants and a purple shirt. 

"It's okay, Allura." He said her name with pure burning hatred. "Hello, Keith." She said it back with spite. "Wow don't be mean to eachother." Lance looked confused. It was a very cute look. "Why shouldn't I be?! The galra attacked the elves when I was just a child, it was 10 000 years ago. They ruined everything and everyone in their sight. Killed my father and all the people that lived there, me and Coran are the last ones of our race." She looked at Keith with a hateful glare. "Elves tried to kill us for more than 20 000 years. They were the ones who ruined everything." Everyone looked at Keith. "At least we did something right and didn't kill everyone!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He rushed out of the store. 'Why did I even come?!' He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for a friend,,, haha,, 
> 
> come find me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jaeger-is-on-fire


End file.
